universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kawaii Krunch
Entrance: Konnichiwa! Kawaii Krunch will run to the stage, cheerfully saying "Konnichiwa, hajimemashite yoroshiku!" Playstyle Origin Kawaii Krunch's playstyle involves her being cute as heck in all her attacks, and also receiving buffs in her attacks when using her cuteness on opponents. Neutral B: Kawaiiness Krunch will do a kawaii pose. Like Amanda, anyone next to her will be distracted and stop. The more damage Krunch has, the longer characters will stop for. This is because her cuteness ability lets people feel very sorry for her at a lot of damage. After the distraction, Krunch will receive a buff in defense, while the opponents distracted receive a debuff. Side-B: Kruncho Kruncho Kii! Krunch sings a cute song to whoever's the happiest (least grumpiest) character on the stage. You can attack her while she's singing, but if she finishes her song, she will receive a buff in her attacks, while the character she sung to will get a debuff. Up-B: Baby Krunch Krunch wil turn into a baby version of herself. Because of her smaller size, she will be able to fly. If she touches anyone while flying, she'll hug them, causing a cute reaction. This move can also be activated while Krunch is falling to save herself from falling. Down-B: Kawaii Krying Krunch will turn into a chibi form of herself, and will cry, spewing a waterfall of tears from her eyes. During this time, her tears can act as a waterfall, causing anyone who goes near her to be covered in tears, slowing them down and causing them to occasionally trip over. If no one approaches her once she stops crying, there will still be tears on the ground, leaving a slip trap. (For the Final Smash, I have two options) Option 1: Deranged Yandere Mode Krunch will go insane and will get out a knife. After this, she will immediately go for the closest opponent. If she reaches someone, she will stab them multiple times while laughing psychotically. After a long while of stabbing, the opponent will be paralyzed and will remain on the ground for 20 seconds ater the Final Smash, until getting back up. However, their attacks will be much weaker than normal. Also, here's a bonus: If the FS is activated against Moody Margaret or Horrid Henry, Krunch will immiediately go for Margaret, no matter where she is on the stage, while she won't go for Henry-san at all...unless he's her only opponent, in which case, she will be forced to attack him. After her bout of psychotic rage, Krunch will revert to her usual sweet demeanour. Option 2: Kaptain Krunch Krunch will switch into her girl scout outfit. (That's what Crunch's outfit looked like IMO) During this time, her attacks will be much stronger, including her special moves. This form lasts for 20 seconds before Krunch reverts back to her normal outfit. K.O. SFX KO Sound 1: Kyaaa!!! KO Sound 2: B-BAKA!!! Star KO Sound: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Screen KO Sound: Nani?! Taunts Up Taunt: "I'll make your heart go Kruncho Kruncho Kii!" Side Taunt: "That's classified!" Down Taunt: "I'm not Jack Mayhew-san's waifu desu! I belong to Henry-san!" Victory Options and Losage Victory Option 1: *Giggles* "I hope Henry-san will notice me now!" *Blushes* Victory Option 2: "Yay!~ Victory pose!~" *Does a kawaiiko pose* Victory Option 3: *Jumps and cheers* "Desu!" Victory Option 4: (Only against Horrid Henry) "I'm sorry, Henry-san. I still love you." Victory Option 5: (Only against Moody Margaret) "Y-You're a meanie, Margaret-san! B-Baka!" Losage: Cries in chibi form. Personal Food Bubblegums Category:Playable Characters Category:What if?! Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Cute Characters Category:Kawaii Category:THE CUTEST THING EVAH!!! Category:Moe Category:Yandere Category:Perverts Category:Pedo Characters Category:Human Category:Based on the real character Category:Parody Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Exotix7 Category:Anime Category:Horrid Henry Category:Non-Canon Category:What Is This Category:Funny Characters Category:British Category:Weird Characters Category:Alternate version Category:Loli Category:Tsundere Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Hero or Villain Category:Semi-Pedo Category:Strange Characters Category:Original characters Category:Desu Category:Wut? Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:WTF Characters Category:Fanmade Category:Childish Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Happy Characters